


凌晨三点半（下）

by abbey_boo



Category: Qi Xin Xie Li
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbey_boo/pseuds/abbey_boo
Summary: Abo车
Relationships: 车 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	凌晨三点半（下）

空气中的黑咖啡味突然越来越浓，与焦糖的甜完美地融合在一起。 异性信息素的突然释放让安崎有些腿软，她无力地瘫坐在地上喘着大气。

“你相信我吗？”刘雨昕的眼里一向带着光，此时却多了一丝暗沉。

“我来帮你。” 

安崎含着泪看着刘雨昕，眨了眨眼睛，很是委屈。“哈…你…你要怎么帮我？我不想去医院，这样会被好多人知道…哈啊——”。 长长密密的睫毛微微上卷，覆盖在一双迷离的眼睛上，更是让人疼惜。安崎更不知道自己现在的喘声有多诱人。

刘雨昕感到口干舌燥，黑咖啡信息素的浓度还在上升。

“我的意思是，你愿意让我标记你吗？临时的。” 刘雨昕毫无保留的注视着安崎的眼睛，她的眼神无比真诚，连安崎看着都稍微晃了晃神。

“啊…啊？不是…我…我不知道，我没有经验…”

“你不用担心，我只是想让你好受一点，不要想太多。只是这一次而已，如果你对我很反感的话我以后可以——”

“不！我不是那个意思！” 安崎打断了刘雨昕。“我…哈…我没有对你反感，我只是…有点怕…”

刘雨昕很开心，安崎没有拒绝她。不是因为情潮而神智不清，是自愿地接受了刘雨昕的喜欢。或许这就是双向暗恋的美好之处吧，对方总是会在意料之外为自己带来温暖，慰籍。 安崎也很开心，她喜欢的人在她最需要帮助的时候出现了。都是二十几岁的人了，欲拒还迎这种事就不用上演了，被临时标记也是现在解决问题的最好方法，况且omega的本能更是在驱使安崎接受眼前的alpha。

“你不要怕，我不会弄疼你的。”刘雨昕的大拇指轻抚着安崎的脸颊，充斥着情欲的双眼却依然虔诚的看着她。刘雨昕的双眸落在了安崎的嘴唇上，迟迟不肯移去。安崎没有涂上往常的口红，现在的唇粉嫩粉嫩的，看起来软软的。

“我可以吻你吗？” 

还未等到安崎的答复，刘雨昕便吻了上去。

的确很软。

刘雨昕的唇瓣和安崎的唇瓣轻轻相印着，时不时会发出“啵”的一声，就仅仅这样安崎的脸就会变得通红。刘雨昕看着眼前轻轻抖动着的睫毛，嘴角勾勒出了一个坏笑，然后把舌头伸进了安崎的口中。“嗯！”口中突入的异物下了安崎一跳，无意识地推了推刘雨昕的肩膀，可刘雨昕没有停下，反而抓住了安崎的手腕，温柔地按在了她身后的墙上。刘雨昕的吻愈发霸道，舌头搅缠着安崎口腔中的的每一个角落，还会不时用舌尖轻舔安崎的嘴唇，像一个小狮子。

两人唇齿相交，练习室里全是接吻发出的啧啧声。不知过了多久，直到安崎喘不过气了，刘雨昕才放过她。

“哈…哈嗯…” 两个人都喘着粗气，安崎低着头不敢跟刘雨昕对视，却看到刘雨昕裤子下早已立起来的物什。 

“你…你很难受吧？其实我们可以开始了…” 安崎说这句话的时候都羞到骨头里了，说完耳根马上蹿红了起来，头压得更低了。

刘雨昕轻笑了两声，眼眸里满是怜爱，“你确定你准备好了吗？”

“嗯，准备好了….诶？” 

刘雨昕扶着安崎的头，轻轻把她放倒让她躺在地上。

刘雨昕的膝盖滑进了安崎的双腿之间，往她的私处按了按。“哼嗯…” 安崎下面早就湿透了，就算是隔着裤子也能感觉到那处的湿润。刘雨昕又是一声轻笑，吻上了安崎后颈处的腺体，贪婪地吸着那让她魂牵梦绕的味道。她的手顺着安崎的锁骨，慢慢向下，抚摸着安崎身体的每一处，正在发情的omega的身体特别敏感，刘雨昕的手到的每一处都能让她微颤。安崎的胸很柔软，大小刚好可以被刘雨昕的手握住。

手再往下，伸进了安崎的绵柔的睡衣里。刘雨昕忍不住捏了捏安崎腰处的软肉，平时看起来很紧致的腰部原来这么软滑啊。

刘雨昕不舍地离开了安崎的腺体，看着安崎的眼睛说，

“那我把你裤子脱了哦，现在不能反悔了。” 说着这么让人羞耻的话，表情却还是这么温柔。

安崎的裤子很松，没几下功夫，安崎白释的大腿就被刘雨昕看光了。安崎用手背遮住了自己的双眼，不敢再看刘雨昕接下来的动作。

刘雨昕的手伸进了安崎双腿间，用指腹隔着内裤轻轻按揉着安崎的穴口前的软肉。内裤已经湿透了。

安崎内心有点愧疚，刘雨昕强压着欲望，尽力让自己舒服一点，可安崎连看都不用看就可以想象到刘雨昕的物什涨得有多大了，肯定很难受。

安崎抓住刘雨昕的手臂，“嗯…你…嗯啊…你进来吧…我已经可以了…”

刘雨昕的眼底全是温柔，

“你不用担心我，现在就进来的话会疼的，况且你还是第一次，对吧？”话刚说完，刘雨昕的手就深入了安崎的内裤，从股沟滑到了肉穴前。

“我先伸一根进去，不舒服的话告诉我。” 刘雨昕慢慢放入了一根手指，轻轻搅动着安崎湿润的肉穴。“啊……嗯…”，异物的侵入虽然让安崎有些不习惯，但却没有不适感，毕竟omega的肉穴天生就是为性爱而存在的，跟beta不一样，可以很好的与alpha的性器结合，正在发情的omega更是容易一些。

见安崎没有异状，可能是因为信息素的刺激，刘雨昕有些按耐不住了，直接放入了另外两根手指。对肠壁的搜刮也越来越快，从慢慢搅动变成了抽出和插入。“还好吗？可以再吞一根吗？”

“呀啊….哈啊…不…不用了，你直接进来吧嗯…”

刘雨昕已经被安崎勾得不行了，见安崎好像有些适应了，就把自己裤子连带内裤脱到了膝盖，用手捞起安崎的一条腿，方便进入。

刘雨昕把覆盖在安崎眼前的手已开，看着面红耳赤的她。

“我要进来了。” 

刘雨昕的硕大抵着安崎的穴口，安崎不禁看了一眼。很大，是刚刚三根手指的两倍，可能还要再大一点。

刘雨昕抵着穴口轻轻摩擦了几下后，一次性全部推入。

“哈啊——” 

“哼嗯···” 

Omega的肉穴被一次性填满，两人同时发出了舒服的慰叹。就在刘雨昕准备开始动的时候，安崎原本紧篡着自己上衣的手勾住了刘雨昕脖子。

“等等···我···我有点怕···” 刘雨昕的粗度和长度让安崎心中生畏。毕竟是omega的第一次。

“别怕，没事的，我在。”

刘雨昕永远都这么温柔，或许只是对安崎。这一句话，让情潮涌动的omega无比安心。安崎相信她不会伤到自己的。

刘雨昕慢慢开始了动作，小心翼翼地把性器抽出，又小心翼翼插回去。这样的速度重复很多次，直到安崎习惯了体内的硕大，才慢慢开始加快动作。刘雨昕每分每秒都关注着安崎的表情和身体状态，她的眼里只有她。

性器偶然碰到了肉穴里的某一个位置，让安崎的娇嗔变成了娇媚的呻吟。“嗯啊！那···那里是什么？好···好奇怪啊···哼啊·······”

刘雨昕笑了笑，朝着那个点加重了攻势。刘雨昕把安崎的上衣和胸罩拉到了她的两团软肉上，低下头用牙齿轻咬肉珠，有时还会吸几下，像是要吸出奶来。另外一只手也不忘揉捏另一个肉团。

安崎已经被刘雨昕折腾得欲仙欲死，由于快感的冲击，眼泪止不住的往下流。刘雨昕的吻落在安崎的眼睛上，然后移到安崎的耳朵旁，一边吹着气一边说，“是不是···很舒服···？”

安崎本来就红的脸现在变得更热了，用两只手挡了起来，侧到一旁，不让刘雨昕看，“我···哈啊···嗯嗯···讨厌···！”

刘雨昕的抽插幅度越来越大，力度也越来越大，她每抽插一次就会发出“啪”的一声，混合着淫液搅动的声音，让安崎羞得不能再羞。随着每一次抽插，安崎的肉穴就会缩得更紧，手也开始在刘雨昕的背上乱抓。

要到了吗？

“刘雨昕···我不行···不行了···好奇怪啊···啊嗯！要到了···要到了刘雨昕嗯啊——” 在安崎高潮的一瞬间，刘雨昕咬住了安崎颈侧的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

Alpha的信息素在omega体内与omega的信息素快速融合，这种生理刺激延长了omega的高潮，快感从肉穴布满全身，安崎觉得这种快感都要让她大脑宕机了，脚趾也倦缩了起来。刘雨昕还在顶着她的敏感点，安崎的呻吟愈发色情。

她潮吹了。

大量的淫液从肉穴涌了出来，顺着刘雨昕的炙热一滴滴落在地上。

刘雨昕慢慢把性器抽了出来，里面的精液还无处释放。

哎，今天是你第一次，就不再折腾你了，一会自己弄出来吧··· 刘雨昕心想。

刘雨昕吻了吻安崎的额头，“现在不难受了吧？”

“嗯···” 安崎还是有些不敢看刘雨昕，只发出了向小猫一样的回答。

刘雨昕看着怀里心爱的omega，一阵暖流涌上心头。

安崎，我们来日方长。

彩蛋：

安崎：刘雨昕你这么熟练你到底跟多少个人做过！你说啊你这个大猪蹄子！！！

刘雨昕：咳咳···额···实不相瞒，这其实也是我的第一次···哈哈···

安崎：你说什么？！？！


End file.
